The new cultivar was selected from a population of triploid seedlings derived from the deliberate crossing of the unreleased selections 00-L125-09 (seed parent) (not patented) and 99-58-39 (pollen parent) (not patented) in March 2004 at Motueka, New Zealand. Triploid seedlings obtained from this cross were grown in a nursery at the same location during the 2004-05 season and subsequently planted in the field. In 2006 ‘Hort3953’ was identified as having potential as a new variety and given the breeder code 04-39-53. This cultivar was selected on the basis of its agronomic performance, seedlessness and chemistry profile.